


Sweets For My Sweet

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast!, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, more a focus on mickey/yevgeny's relationship...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes Mickey sick to think of a time he couldn't bare to even look at his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Super silly fill for today's Gallavich Week theme of Mickey and Ian as dads...

“Hey dad” Yevgeny appears suddenly in front of Mickey. In his defence, he doesn't jump. The kid is a fucking ninja. Mickey's chair is pulled out far enough so that his son is standing comfortably in front of him.

 

“Hey kid”

 

Yevgeny places his hands on Mickey's knees. And Mickey puts his coffee down, knowing that Yevgeny is likely to start climbing on top of him at any moment.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do I have brothers and sisters?” Not exactly what he was expecting.

 

“Who's asking?”

 

Yevgeny doesn't understand the question so he ignores it.

 

“Coz you have brothers and Mands and mama has sisters. I know coz they send me presents. And Ian (who Yevgeny pronounces as a single syllable) has loads of them” he stretches his arms out demonstrating just how Gallaghers there are. “So?”

 

“Nope, only you.”

 

“Good” Yevgeny nods, satisfied. “I like it. Just me.”

 

“Yeah, trust me. Just you is enough.” Mickey half-mumbles but kids hear everything.

 

“That's what Mama says...”

 

“So, you hungry? You wanna grab a beer or something?”

 

“I'm six.” Yevgeny reminds his dad, indigently.

 

“So that's no to the beer then...? How about a Poptart?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Yevgeny leads the way into the kitchen where Mickey sits him up on the counter before raiding the cupboard.

 

“Strawberry alright?”

 

“That's my favourite”

 

Once it's toasted, Mickey wraps the the totally legitimate breakfast food in some tissue. “Now this shit is hot so just go easy alright.”

 

“Oh yum, Poptarts!” Ian strides into the kitchen and Mickey momentarily asks himself why people keep successful sneaking up on him.

 

Yevgeny instantly pulls of a bit of his own Poptart and hands it to Ian. Eyes and smile wide equally wide.

 

“Thanks little man.” Ian smiles back, leaning on the counter beside him.

 

“Good run?” Mickey asks from the opposite side of the kitchen.

 

“Mmmhmm” Ian mumbles over his mouth full.

 

“Daddy, make us pancakes please.” Yevgeny exclaims suddenly, clapping his hands, delighted with himself that this idea came to him.

 

“Yeah _daddy,_ make us pancakes.” Ian smirks, tilting his head.

 

“Don't” Mickey warns “That's fucking weird.”

 

“That's a bad word.” Yevgeny informs them, knowingly.

 

“Good morning, _moi mal'chiki”_ Svetlana rounds the corner, tightening the belt of her robe around her waist. “Why you all up early?”

 

“Mama! Dad's bringing us for pancakes” Yevgeny 's body buzzes with excitement and Ian puts an arm out to stop him from falling off the counter.

 

“What?” Mickey asks “When did we decide that?”

 

Ian high fives the six year old.

 

“Well then, let's get you dressed and then we have pancakes.” Svetlana pulls Yevgeny down from the counter and he runs off.

 

“So much energy.” Svetlana shakes her head.

 

Mickey pours a cup of coffee and hands it to her. “You'll need this.”

 

“ _na zdorovie_ ” she raises the mug in thanks and follows her son.

 

“He has us all wrapped around his little finger.” Ian muses when they are alone in the kitchen.

 

“He's a spoiled little shit is what he is.” Mickey laughs.

 

“Yeah...nice to have a spoiled happy Milkovich kid though right?”

 

Mickey nods because of course it is. Yevgeny is a happy child. He's loving and clever and _funny_ and no-one can quite believe how well he's turning out least of all Mickey who completely adores him. It makes him sick to think of a time when he couldn't even bare to look at his son.

 

“He kicks my ass every day. I'm getting old.” Mickey shakes his head refilling his mug.

 

“You used to say that about me” Ian teases.

 

“Okay, you really need to stop with the whole daddy thing.”

 

“I'm just playing” Ian drawls. “do I have time to shower before our pancake adventure?”

 

“Ask the boss” Mickey nods to Yevgeny who has reappeared behind them, somehow completely dressed in those 10 seconds.

 

He looks up at them expectedly and smiles.

 

“Ready!” he informs them.

 

“I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick okay?” Ian tells him “real quick” he repeats when Yevgeny looks unimpressed as he passes him and bends to kiss his head.

 

*

 

“I love you, dad.” Yevgeny says after a little while when Mickey is putting his coat on.

 

That's Yevgeny for _thank you._

 

“Yeah, I love you too son.”

 

Yevgeny puts his hands on Mickey's face and looks at him with a serious look in his eyes “I love banana pancakes too.”

 

and Mickey knows that's Yevgeny for tell Mama and Ian to hurry the fuck on.

  

**Author's Note:**

> "moi mal'chiki" means "my boys"
> 
> na zdorovie means "cheers"
> 
> (according to google translate...if anyone speaks Russian please feel free to correct me!)
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me over at [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
